1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sporting event type games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sports game organization wherein the same is arranged to effect scoring by directing running of players from one container to an opposing container in positioning a bat member therein to effect scoring of points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pitching type games of various categories have been utilized in the prior art, wherein opposing players attempt to direct a projectile into an opposing player's support. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by enhancing need for mobility and adroitness in hand/eye coordination, as well as in speed to effect scoring of points. Examples of prior art in this category may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 712,159 to Vogue wherein a game apparatus is provided wherein a single container is provided to receive projectiles from opposing players.
U.S Pat. No. 3,822,063 to Rea sets forth a target for use in receiving a projectile, wherein the target includes a central cup member in a surrounding hood organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,401 to Hayko wherein a tic-tac-toe apparatus is provided with pockets for receiving various projectiles therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sports game organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of play as well as enhancing athletic skill and ability and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.